Dear Mama and Papa
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Saat Satoshi mulai takut akan Shigeru yang selalu pulang larut. Saat Rio, anak mereka, hilang dari rumah. ShigeSato fanfic. Warnings inside. RnR? :)


**Dear Mama and Papa**

**Pairing : Shigeru Okido x Satoshi**

**Disclaimer : Pokemon (c) Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, GameFreak.**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, BL/Boys Love, OC, fast plot. Don't like, don't read.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku berangkat dulu," ujar seorang pria dengan rambut coklat bergaya spike sambil tersenyum. Dikecupnya kening pria lain dengan rambut hitam yang sedang menggendong seorang balita laki-laki berusia sekitar tiga tahun. Pria berambut hitam itu ikut tersenyum ketika merasakan bibir pria berambut coklat itu mendarat di keningnya.

Balita itu pun kontan menggembungkan pipinya seraya merengek. Tangan kecilnya ia angkat dan berusaha menggapai pria berambut coklat, meminta perhatian.

"Ahaha, iya, iya... Rio, sini, Papa akan menciummu juga Dasar Jagoan Kecilku yang satu ini... mintanya dimanjaaaa terus, seperti Mamanya saja!" katanya sambil terkekeh ringan, tak lupa mendaratkan kecupan manis di dahi anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu.

Balita bernama Rio itu tertawa senang, sedangkan sang Mama—pria berambut hitam—mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Apa katamu, Papa Shigeru? Aku bukan orang manja tahu!" hardiknya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Mereka kemudian tertawa. Shigeru Okido—si pria berambut spike—mengacak rambut kedua orang paling berharga untuknya, sang Istri dan anaknya tercinta.

"Aku berangkat! Aku mencintai kalian, Satoshi, Rio!" Shigeru melambaikan tangannya dan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang keren—Chevrolet Camaro, dan segera meluncur meninggalkan mereka berdua di depan rumah.

Satoshi melambaikan tangan pada mobil suaminya yang sudah menjauh. Senyumnya memudar ketika mobil itu sudah tak nampak lagi di bola matanya. Ia membuang napas sedih, "Pasti nanti pulang larut lagi," katanya lirih.

Rio tercenung sebentar melihat raut muka ibunya yang sedih itu. Biasanya ibunya tidak pernah sedih—ibunya selalu ceria.

"Mama..." Rio menggamit celemek biru yang dipakai Satoshi sambil menatap dalam-dalam pada biji bola mata coklat karamel Satoshi. Balita itu khawatir.

Satoshi menunduk memandang iris hijau Rio—iris hijau yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, "Kamu khawatir, Rio?" Rio mengangguk, Satoshi hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, "Mama tidak apa-apa, kok! Ayo, jangan sedih! Senyum buat Mama!" serunya. Satoshi kemudian mengembangkan senyumnya yang biasanya—senyum penuh semangat.

Balita berambut coklat dan beriris hijau itu ikut tersenyum lebar. Ia senang ibunya kembali seperti biasanya.

"Ayo masuk. Saatnya kamu sarapan, Sayang." Ia membetulkan gendongannya pada Rio dan segera berjalan masuk ke rumah mereka, rumah mungil namun tampak begitu bersih dan elegan dengan cat biru muda, atap rata, kebun mungil berisi berbagai macam bunga di depan rumah, kolam ikan kecil, sebuah ayunan dan perosotan yang berada di halaman, serta kaca jendela besar geser rumah yang langsung menghadap ke kebunnya.

"Bubur!" Rio menyahut dengan semangat.

"Bubur yang membuat semangat!" tambah Satoshi senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satoshi khawatir.

Tidak—khawatir saja sebenarnya tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan Satoshi kali ini.

Jujur, perasaan Satoshi campur aduk. Khawatir, takut, sedih, marah dan lainnya. Tapi memang yang lebih mendominasinya adalah 'khawatir'.

Kurang lebih empat bulan ini suaminya—Shigeru—selalu pulang larut malam. Bahkan sebelum-sebelumnya membangun sebuah rumah kaca berukuran kecil—berukuran 8x8 meter persegi—untuk tempat kerjanya yang baru (dia seorang Profesor yang meneliti tumbuh-tumbuhan, seorang Ahli Botani), dan dia jadi lebih sering mengurung diri di sana _seharian penuh_. Bahkan ia melarang Satoshi maupun Rio mendekati rumah kaca itu, memberi tanda 'DO NOT ENTER EXCEPT PROF. SHIGERU'.

Demi apapun, Satoshi sangat takut.

Benar-benar takut melebihi saat dia hampir dilahap oleh tumbuhan karnivora sebesar sofa rumahnya yang sedang diteliti oleh Shigeru enam bulan lalu.

Dia hanya berharap, suaminya tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa dari dirinya. Hanya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shigeru pulang larut.

Lagi.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Satoshi mengerutkan kedua alisnya khawatir, "Selamat datang," sapanya pelan. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari.

Shigeru melirik sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia menutup pintu rumah dan melepas sepatu dan melonggarkan dasinya dan meletakkan jas lab-nya di gantungan dekat rak sepatu.

"Aku pulang."

"Pulang larut lagi?" tanya Satoshi.

"Begitulah." Jawab Shigeru singkat.

Sesaat suasana menjadi sangat canggung di antara pasangan suami istri tersebut. Shigeru hendak melangkah masuk dan mengecup kening Satoshi sebelum sang istri berbicara, "Kenapa pulang larut terus, sih?"

"Aku sibuk. Banyak yang harus diteliti." Shigeru menjawab sambil mengecup kening Satoshi.

Satoshi terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban suaminya. Ia menggaet tangan Shigeru, "Kumohon. Jelaskan padaku. Kau tidak pernah pulang larut sebelumnya. Kau selalu pulang tepat waktu dan menghabiskan malammu denganku dan Rio. Kenapa kau sekarang seperti ini, Shigeru?" nadanya memelas dan merasa tersakiti.

"Aku sibuk, Satoshi... Proyek baru, meneliti tanaman baru. Apa yang bisa kau harapkan? Pulang tepat waktu?"

"Ya, itu yang kuharapkan dari suamiku, demi anakku yang sudah jarang mendapat perhatian dari ayah kandungnya sendiri."

Dan mereka menghabiskan malam di dua tempat berbeda; Satoshi di kamarnya bersama Rio yang sedang tidur, dan Shigeru di dalam ruang kerjanya di rumah kaca mungilnya.

Satoshi menangis malam itu.

Ia menangis lagi di malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_BRAK!'_

Shigeru menjeblak pintu depan rumah kediamannya, ditemukannya Satoshi sedang berlinang air mata sambil celingukan seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"SATOSHI!" seru Shigeru keras. Ia berlari menghampiri Satoshi dan segera merangkulnya, "Sudahlah, kau tenang dulu! Ceritakan padaku semuanya!"

Satoshi tetap menangis, tambah deras dari sebelumnya, "Aku—aku, Rio! Rio anakku! DIA HILANG, SHIGERU! DAN INI SALAHKU! ANAKKU! ANAK KITA!" Satoshi mulai berteriak.

Shigeru tambah kalut, "Tenang, ceritakan padaku!"

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA TENANG KALAU ANAK KITA HILANG DALAM PENGAWASANKU?!"

"Pokoknya ceritakan dulu! Baru kita cari!"

"Aku—Aku sedang menyiapkan makan siang Rio, dan Rio kutinggal di depan TV di ruang keluarga dan saat aku kembali dia sudah tidak ada! Aku lalai!" Satoshi memegangi kedua sisi kepalanya dengan frustasi.

"Kau sudah mencarinya di lantai dua?"

"Seluruh penjuru rumah. Aku mencarinya sudah satu jam dan tak menemukannya... Oh, Shigeru, maafkan aku... maaf, aku—"

Shigeru memotong ucapan Satoshi dengan kecupan lembut di bibirnya yang gemetaran, "Kita akan mencarinya. Dan kita akan menemukannya. Aku janji."

Satoshi ragu sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka sudah mencari ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

Nihil.

Rio tidak ada di manapun.

Dan hal ini semakin membuat Shigeru khawatir dan Satoshi yang semakin keras tangisannya.

Shigeru memijat pelipisnya, "Ayo pikir, Shigeru. Jika kau jadi anakmu, di mana kau akan pergi dalam keadaan seperti ini?" ia terus mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya sebelum akhirnya sebuah bola lampu berpijar di atas kepalanya.

"Sayang, kau sudah mencari ke ruang kerjaku yang baru?"

"Tidak, Rio sudah kuberitahu bahwa dia tidak boleh ke sana karena bisa mengganggumu," jelas Satoshi sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Ayo!"

Dan mereka langsung berlari keluar rumah menuju rumah kaca tempat kerja Shigeru yang baru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huwaaa... Mama... Papa..."

Suara tangisan seorang balita terdengar jelas dari dalam rumah kaca.

Shigeru dan Satoshi mempercepat langkah mereka. Rumah kaca itu terletak agak jauh dari rumah tapi kau—walau seorang balita sekalipun—bisa sampai di sana dalam sepuluh menit.

Shigeru segera membuka pintu rumah kaca itu dan Satoshi langsung menyerobot masuk.

"Rio!"

Satoshi segera memeluk balita yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di dekat sebuah taman di rumah kaca itu. Digendongnya anak itu dan dikecupnya berkali-kali anak itu, "Rio, Sayang! Kamu kenapa ada di sini?! Mama dan Papa mencarimu kemana-mana! Kami khawatir sekali, Sayang!"

"Huwaa... Maaf... Huuweee..." tangis anak itupun makin menjadi-jadi. "Kalian... belantem... Rio atut... Uh-Uhuwe... Maaf... ya... Mama... Papa..."

Shigeru tertohok hatinya, "Kami tidak berantem, Jagoan... Apa kami menakutimu?"

Rio mengangguk, "Rio... nggak cuka... Mama sama Papa... belantem," lanjut anak itu.

Satoshi mencium kening anak itu, "Kami nggak berantem. Maaf kami menakutimu, Sayang... Maafkan Mama dan Papa..."

"Iya... Huweeee..."

"Lihat, bahkan hadiah kita sudah dilihat Mama. Rio jangan menangis lagi, dong! Jagoan tidak boleh menangis."

Rio mengangguk lagi. "Iya. Hadiah. Mama."

"Hadiah?" Satoshi melihat sekelilingnya.

"Hadiah Pernikahan kita yang ke-5. Aku dan Rio membuatnya untukmu."

Rio sudah berhenti menangis sekarang. Ia kemudian memeluk Mamanya sangat erat, "Hadiah. Mama."

Di dalam rumah kaca berukuran 8x8 meter persegi dengan hamparan bunga-bunga kecil seperti lonceng berwarna ungu.

"Bluebells?"

"Butuh waktu lama untuk menumbuhkannya, makanya aku melakukan riset; bagaimana caraku biar bunga ini bisa cepat mekar. Dan Rio menemaniku kalau dia tidak bisa tidur di malam hari." Jelas Shigeru sambil mengambil Rio dari gendongan Satoshi.

"Rio juga?"

"Ung! Bantu!" ia menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang masih membuat pipinya basah dengan ujung lengan bajunya yang berwarna biru muda itu.

"Jadi selama ini kamu pulang malam demi untuk menyiapkan hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan kita? Ya ampun, Shigeru!" air mata mulai mengalir deras lagi dari pelupuk mata Satoshi. Dan selama ini dia sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Shigeru (lebih-lebih soal selingkuh. Wajah suaminya terlalu rupawan bagi orang lain, jadi pasti ada satu-dua orang yang menyimpan rasa untuknya dan menyerangnya bukan?).

"Jangan nangis lagi, dong, Istriku..." Shigeru membawa Satoshi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Habisnya kamu bodoh!"

"Ahaha! Apa pula bodoh? Kalau bodoh, mana mungkin aku bisa jadi Profesor kan?"

Satoshi mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tahun depan nggak usah membuat seperti ini lagi. Aku tidak mau merasa kesepian."

"Kalau tahun depan, merayakannya bersama denganmu di kamar seharian bagaimana?" tanyanya jahil.

Sontak Satoshi langsung memberikan tinju gratis ke perut suaminya, "OHOK!"

"Rio besok tidak boleh jahil seperti Papa, mengerti?"

"Iya!" kata Rio senang. Ia ikut memukul dada Papanya dengan tinju kecilnya. Shigeru membuat suara 'aaww' sedikit. Mereka tertawa bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, Satoshi," Shigeru mengelus rambut Satoshi lembut. Kini mereka ada di kamar mereka, di atas ranjang mereka dengan selembar selimut yang menutupi separuh badan mereka. Rio sudah tidur dan ditidurkan di kamarnya di sebelah.

"Hm?"

"Apa kamu tau arti bunga Bluebells?" Satoshi menggeleng, "Artinya kesedihan dan kesendirian."

"Dan kau memberinya untukku? Untuk hari jadi pernikahan kita?"

Shigeru terkekeh kecil, "Mau kudongengi sedikit?"

Satoshi mengangguk, "Dalam sebuah mitologi Yunani, dikisahkan ada seorang Pangeran Sparta bernama Hyacinth yang sangat tampan, saking tampannya, Dewa Apollo, Sang Dewa Matahari, Kesempurnaan, Puisi dan Ramalan jatuh cinta padanya. Apollo datang dan kemudian mulai menjalin hubungan dengan Hyacinth. Namun ada dewa lain yang juga jatuh cinta padanya, itu adalah Zephyros, Dewa Angin Barat. Ia sangat cemburu kepada Apollo yang dicintai Hyacinth sampai sebegitunya. Dan saat mereka bermain lempar lembing, Hyacinth ingin menangkapnya agar membuat Apollo terkesan, namun kecemburuan Zephyros terlalu besar. Ia menghembuskan angin yang sangat kencang dan lembing itu menukik dan membentur kepala Hyacinth sampai ia mati. Karena kesedihan yang mendalam dan tidak rela Hyacinth berada di kuasa Hades sang Dewa Dunia Bawah, Apollo mengubah jasad Hyacinth menjadi bunga Bluebells."

"Sedih sekali!" komentar Satoshi.

Shigeru tersenyum sedih, "Memang. Ironis sekali bukan? Dan coba kau lihat, Apollo sangat sedih dan kesepian, namun ia tetap menjadikan Hyacinth setangkai bunga yang indah, artinya ia mencintainya. Dan setiap ia datang ke Bumi, ia bisa selalu melihat Hyacinth dalam wujud bunga Bluebells. Apollo tetap setia mencintainya."

Sang istri mengangguk lagi.

"Tapi di balik itu, maknanya adalah kesetiaan. Kesedihan dan kesendirianku ketika kita terpisah jauh, saat kita masih muda—menjadi seorang petualang dan peneliti tanaman. Selalu kesepian, selalu bersedih, selalu sendiri. Tapi kita saling setia satu sama lain. Indah, bukan?"

Satoshi tertegun sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis, "Kau benar."

Dan kemudian mereka tersenyum. Dan berpelukan.

"Selamat hari jadi pernikahan kita yang ke-5, Sayang. Semoga kita tetap bersama sampai maut memisahkan kita."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**Fic requested by Ryudou Ai, my bebeh. Maaf lama, Beh! TT^TT **dan maap banget kalo kurang fluff, alur kecepetan, dan typos bejibun. 8"""D

Mind to review my fanfic, guys?

**AND HAPPY MERRY X'MAS, FOR Y'ALL! XD**


End file.
